My heart just beats for you
by dancing-leila97
Summary: its between the battle of the laberinth and the last olympian. A new adventure, but Percy needs more help to understand his feelings Bad summary history is better
1. My new neighbor and friend Ally

**Hello, Dancing-leila97 here!**

**this is a fanfic of PJO. it between the battle of the laberinth and the last olympian. _The profecy is at the 17 not 16 so he has one year more_. I add 2 own characters. I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS- Now i let you alone with the story **

it was my birthday and Nico DiAngelo was gone. Everything was back to normal, at least until I began to hear sounds of someone crying and talking softly from outside of my window. That was strange because the voice belonged to a girl but my upstairs neighbors had no daughters or sons. So I decided to investigate. I opened the window carefully to make no noise, from where I was only seeing a shadow, so I went up the emergency stairs slowly trying not to notice me. When I finally arrived, she has not noticed me I think she was turned to the other side, I can't see very good by the lack of light. Her sobs were weakened, are hardly audible.  
- Are you okay? - I ask. She turns but does not seem scared because it is noisy.  
Surely that question makes me look like a fool. Of course she is not right, is crying. But her voice take me out of my thoughts  
- Who are you? - Ask me but I didn`t noticed fear in her voice only curiosity.  
-My name is Percy Jackson-I answer- I live down  
- Did I wake you? –she Asks, the real answer is YES but I cannot say that so I invent something  
-It was already awake, and I say- what's your name?  
-I am Alysa Hutcherson- stretching her hand that was barely visible. I take it and shake amicably.  
-Nice to meet you-I say with a smile - I did not know they had children, I have never seen you  
-Well they don't have, -she said - I am their niece  
-Ah that makes more sense –I said. But I have not seen either by lack of light - you can turn on the light. I feel that I can fall at any moment.  
She just laughed, I think she left something on the floor and entered her room.  
After a while she turned on the light and I saw that the floor was a frame, I was curious to know if that had something to do with the cry. I walk towards it but when she was not yet I take it in my hands and saw in it a picture of her hugging the actor Josh Hutcherson. When I hear her cleaning her throat, I turned around. And I see her standing in front of me. She is very beautiful, seems more or less my age, her skin is a light pink almost white, her eyes are green with some blue and her hair is long down to her waist with a termination V-shaped and the color is light brown almost blond. Her pajama gray pants was a long, wide with a pink ribbon that turned to her waist and on reaching the front was a bun. Her shirt was the color of the ribbon and reached the sleeves to the elbows. I was surprised to see her wearing a necklace, silver chain and it has a light pink flower with a small diamond in the center.  
-It is considered rude to take things that are not yours,-she said with a smile  
-Sorry- I said giving her the photo. - You know him?  
- know him? - Alysa said with a smile even bigger-he is my brother.  
- Really? - Asked  
-Yes, that's why I'm here - she told me-he had to go to film something.  
-Do you miss him, isn't it? – I asked - Is that why you were crying?  
-Yes I miss him a lot –Alysa says - we are very close  
-Well, that explains the cry – I said  
I sit on the floor, then gently knock the place telling her to sit next to me.  
-Yes - she says sitting next to me - Do you have brothers Percy?  
- Yes- I answer- His name is Tyson, he is my half brother  
- And spend much time together? - She asked  
- The summers and some winters- I confess- But we are always on the birthday of the other  
- How long ago was that? –she asked -Of course if you do not mind  
-I do not mind- I say, smiling -the last time I saw Tyson was a couple of hours ago  
- Was it your birthday or Tyson? – she asked  
-Mine -I say  
-And how old are you? – she said  
-15 -I answer by recalling the prophecy. And I sigh unintentionally.  
- Are you okay? -She ask me  
-Yes - I answer as I realized what I had done so not to worry her I ask her something- how old are you?  
-14 - She says - but in a week I will be 15, by the way, congratulations  
-Thank you – I respond almost discouraged and apparently she realizes  
-I think you should go to bed - I said  
-I also believe that- I say giving him a smile  
Alysa stand up quickly and help me to stand up. When I'm about to go down stairs I see that she has small pots on her window and they have beautiful flowers that remind me one girl Calypso, to avoid the memory I press up to my window, but I didn't go inside until I saw Alysa entered to her room. Once inside I get into my bed and fall asleep.

**THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Please revew **


	2. the strange day

**Hello my 2 chapter. ****I wanted to thanks CoolRhino for the comments that make me smile. I dont have more things to tell you so here is my second chapter.**

The next day I woke up late so my mother wasn't home. I didn't know what to do so I change my clothes, ate breakfast and I walked to the park that was crossing the street. When I arrive I search for a free bench. I need some fresh air to relax and clean my head. Why the girls have to complicate everything? Annabeth acts strange sometimes, does she thinks that I like Rachel? Is she jealous? Somethings have changed between us. Then I hear a voice calling my name. I turned and I saw her, she look different, she was wearing jeans, a white with pink stripes t-shirt with a Mickey mouse on the center and pink converse. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail.

-Percy- Alysa said- Hey

-Hey Alysa – I said

-Are you ok? - she asked

- Yeah I'm fine – I said smiling

– You look like you have problems on your mind – she said

-Yes I have some – I admitted

-I think I know the reason – She said

-Really? - I said impress – Try

-Problems with girls? – she said

-How do you know? – I ask

-Because of your face – She said – My brother makes one similar when he thinks about girls.

-Oh –I said – I have to pay more attention

-Are from your school? - She asked

-More or less – I said starting feeling awkward, so I tried to change the subject- So… where you go to school?

-I don't go to school – she said

-What? – I asked- Are you kidding me?

-No that's true –she explain- I have some problems

-What kind? - I asked

-Em…- she said- I don't want to talk about it. I only can tell you that I have particular teachers that my brother choose to me. I don't have friends because of that.

-Oh- I said-I'm your friend?

She just smiles and laughs

-Yes you are- she said

The rest of the morning we spend talking until our stomach make sounds

-So what you thing about a hamburger? - I said

- Sounds good to me- she said

We enter to the restaurant and I saw my math teacher there. Mrs. Dodds.

-Oh no – I whisper

-Are you ok? – She asked

-Yeah – I said- I will go to order, you go and sit down

-Sure –she said and then she runs to a table

I thought that I won't attack only if she attacks first. But the strange thing was that she didn't come to me, she walk to the table where Alysa was, but the door was next to de table that Alysa choose so I didn't worry. When a guy talked

-Good morning- he said- what can I do for you?

-Yeah – I said – I want 2 hamburgers please

-Sure- He said- here you have

-Thanks- I said

Then I turned around and walk to the table when I notice that Mrs. Dodds was talking with Alysa. When I was almost there Mrs. Dodds run out of the restaurant, so I just keep walking.

-Hey – I said- What did she wanted?

-I don't know- She said- she just talk about things that make no sense.

-Oh –I said – Here you have your hamburger.

-Thanks- She said with a big smile

We spend all the day together talking and asking the other questions. When I accidentally talk about my problems with 2 girls she tells me advices and stuff like that. Then we return to the apartment before she enter to her house I talk to her

-I have something to tell you- I said- a deal

-I'm listening- she said

-What do you thing – I said- if we go out on de afternoons and have some fun, to recover the time you didn't have friends.

-Sounds good to me- She said- See ya Percy

-See you later- I said

I return to my house and when i enter my mom attacked with a lot of questions, the only thing i can do was wait until she calms down. Now that she is calm she asked me

-Were you have been?- my mom said

-With Allysa- I said- She is the nice of the upstairs neighbors

-Oh- Mom said

-I will be going out with her at the afternoons- I said

-Why?- mom asked

-Because she is my friend- I said- and i don't know how to explain it but i think she hide something, a secret.

-Ok- mom said- its late go and eat dinner

-I'm not hungry- I said- I will go to bed.

-Ok- mom said- get ready tomorrow you start in the new try to not burn the hole school

-I will try mom- I promise- good night

with that i kiss her cheeck and head to my room, closing the door behinde me.

When i enter to my room I take out my shoes, i was walking to my bed when i see a pot, with a beautiful flower , I moved the pot to the window and fell asleep.

**Thats all so tell me what you think. Please review because i want to know what you think**


	3. the dream and our familys

**hey there its a new chapter i hope you like it but before i continue i want you to know that the real way to write her name is ALYSA. And now the chapter  
**

**I was dreaming that i was at the camp and ther was Annabeth smiling at me, I don't know why but i start runing to her but when i allmost reach her Rachel appear on the oposit direction and when i turn around to see Annabeth, she put her cap and dissappear, then i turn to see Rachel but she was gone too.**

with that i woke up it was like 5 o'clock,i stand up and enter to the bathroom.

-Today, first day of school- i said washing my face- I have to tell alysa that i'm going out today

I go out on the firestairs and go to her widow, when i was there i knock on it and she came wearing her pijama

-Sorry to wake you up- i apologize

-Don't worry - she said smiling- what's up?

-I have to go to school today - I explain- so i was thinking if we meet at the park infront of the lake on the afternoon?

-sure- she said- at what time?

-i go out of school at 2:30- i said- so maybe at 3:00

-ok- she said- see you then

-see ya- I said smiling

-bye- she said with a big smile on her face and closing her window

I went back to my room and then i get prepared for school

It was a long day at school but the afternoon was very cool, when the school finished I run to the lake of the park, she was there, she looked beautiful with a white dress that ended before the knee with a pink ribon on her waist and one on her hair (it was down if you were asking). She looked so beautiful that i didnt notice that a smile was growing on my face

-Hey -she said- how was school?

-hey- i said- The most boring thing that anyone could invent

-so bad?-she said with a smal giggle

-you dont have an idea- i said- but the worst part is that my best friend Grover, didnt enter to school this year

-and your other friends?- she asked with a big smile

-I only see them at summer- i said a bit sad

-Oh- her smile disappears completle- so you live with your mom?

I nodded

-How is she?- she asked smiling again

I think for a second and i told her everything of my mom when i finish she asked an other question

-And your dad?- she asked- How is he?

-Well- what can i tell her, that my dad is Poseidon the god of the sea and that i'm a demigod. No, she will think that i lost my head-I don't saw him all the time, he lives far away

-Oh - she said- they are...

-kind of, it's complicated -I said - and your family, how are they?

-let me see- She started- I have 2 brothers one older and one younger, I'm very close with the older one, my mother is nice but i dont always see her but sometimes when she look me she run away I don't know why and Andrew is ... difficult.

-Dificult in what way?- i asked- and why you call him Andrew?

-Well, he always tell me that i didn't have to be born- she started- other- that i ruined his life

-He doesn't like you?- i ask- why?

-because i- she start to explain- was never the best daugther i was always on problems at school or he said that i invented stupid historis about people that didnt exist, like they were coming after me, even my mother doesnt belived me.

-oh- i said- i'm sorry

-You don't have to be- she said smiling- because of that is why Josh and I are so close, he was the only one who belived what i said

-that's good- i said- I used to have a stepfather and he was like a pig: fat, pink,ugly, etc.

she laugh

-are you hungry?- i asked

-yeah- she said touching her stomach- and you?

-yeah- i said- the "food" that they make us eat at school was disgusting

We go to eat pizza and talk more then we head to our houses, when i enter to my house my mom was on the couch reading a magazine

-where have you been?- she asked- the school was over two hours ago

-i was with alysa- i said

-alysa?- she asked

-yeah- i said - the up stairs neighbor

-Oh- she said smiling- you were on a date

- NO!- i said- she is just a friend. i'm tired i'm going to sleep

-I don't think so- mom said- you have homework to do

-fine- i said

-Percy- mom said- She is very beautiful

-yes - I said - like a daugther of Afrodite

I enter to my room and close the door behind me

-maybe she is a demigod - i said - no she had both of her parents

The days pass by an Alysa and I have made routine mornings school, afternoons with each other and homeworks for me. The time pass and it was almost winter and i knew her like if we have known each other for the entire life.

**Tell me what you think about it AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANNABETH SHE WILL BE THERE SOON**

**i don't own PJ and The Olimpians **


End file.
